How did we ended up like that?
by Accountofshame
Summary: Warning: Omorashi and lemon Omorashi is literally when a character pee on itself, read at your own risk


**_Hey, this is basically the first fanfiction I ever write, English isn't my native language either, so I'm sorry if this fanfiction isn't really good_**.

 _Omorashi is basically when character's bladder is full and then pee on itself, while lemon is when 2 characters does have some ''fun'' together._

 _Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

How did they ended up in that kind of situation? Anyways, here they are. Can you only picture the scene?

A big blonde and muscular German man, naked, and in front of him a small Italian man, shaking, naked too, his legs crossed very tightly together and making a ''strange'' face.

You maybe thought that everything was fluffy and sweet when they're making out, but the truth is that they love to try news things, like bondages, sex toys, sado-masochism things, ect... This time, Feliciano (AKA the personification of North Italy) is literally about to pee on Ludwig (AKA the personification of Germany). Yes, pee.

They first considered the idea one week ago when Japan accidentally sent them a ''omorashi'' fanfiction he were writing. At first they didn't knew what does this word mean, when they knew, it was already too late. Japan apologized a lot for sending it to them, he wanted to send it to someone else, no wanting to tell them who or anymore details.

For some mysterious reason, Germany got aroused while reading this strange fanfic, and convinced Italy to try it. This is the reason why Italy literally drank 2L of water and haven't goes to the bathroom the whole day. At first it wasn't very uncomfortable, but then hours passed after hours and now, Italy was trembling, his legs crossed very tightly together and wasn't able to think to anything else than running to the nearest bathroom to relieve his full bladder.

Germany was right in front of him sitting of the floor, naked and fully erect at the sight he got in front of him. It seems like he have some kind of weird fetishism he discovered recently. He can't help, he couldn't look away from the naked Italian man sucking him while his legs were trembling, the urge getting worse and worse every second.

''L-Ludwig... I- I don't think I-I can hold it b-back any longer...'' said the smallest nation while grabbing his crotch like a child, a slight blush appearing on his face.

Ludwig's brain wasn't able to think correctly, being too much aroused.

''I-I'm sorry, it's t-too much embarrassing'' he said while looking away and then tried to stand up to go relieve his bladder anywhere but in front of Ludwig.

He wasn't able to make it since Ludwig grabbed his arm to pull him against him, making Italy sitting on Germany. The sudden movement causing all of his muscles to relax.

They both felt the hot golden liquid spreading on them as Italy relieved himself on both him and Germany. He throwed his head back and moaned, his cheeks now bright red, some tears escaping his eyes. His whole life, he never thought that peeing could feel so good. Germany watched Italy's face and listened to his moans and immediately recognised them. Italy only does that kind of face and moans when he climax. His eyes that were closed opened as Germany put his 2 hands on his cheeks, both of them looking directly into each other's eyes before kissing.

The situation stayed still for a long minute, Italy's moans getting quieter as his bladder is emptying.

Now empty and finally feeling comfortable again, Italy was almost out of breath, he put his head on Germany's shoulder. Some pre-cum came out of Germany's member. They then stayed like this for 1~2 minutes before Italy broke the silence.

''And now what are we supposed to do?'' he said, still bright red and not wanting to meet the other's eyes, too much embarrassed despite having enjoyed the moment.

''We... Uh...'' Ludwig was as red as a tomato.

''I... I know it's weird, but... In fact I enjoyed it when I was... um...'' Italy wasn't able to end his sentence, way too embarrassed.

''A-and... Me too...'' Ludwig replayed embarrassed too.

They spend another minute a silence, not an awkward silence, but a silence where they were both comfortable together. While trying to move a little, Italy's member met with Germany's member, making them to want more.

''With all of this... liquid... we probably don't need any lubricant, isn't it?'' Asked Italy, his cheeks as red as his brother's loved tomatoes.

They then had fun all the night.


End file.
